


Are You My Daddy?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Oneshot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagome Higurashi goes on a quest to find her elusive father. A series of crossover drabbles oneshots and snippets focusing around Kagome and the men that could be her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor Odinson

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions welcomed, prompts LOVED. :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Avengers

Bright blue eyes widened as they stared at the God across from her. He had shaggy dirty blond locks with matching stubble on his board chin. His own blue orbs, a complete replica of her own, stared down at her joy and happiness swimming in them. His face was split in a happy grin as he looked down at her, happiness oozing out of him.

In an instant she was pulled into his large arms, her small body crushed to his larger one as he hugged her, laughing happily. “Daughter!” She could merely dangle in his arms as he held her to him, his power rushing over her own, pushing it down.

This man was her father?!

She had known her father was still alive just not with them, unforeseen circumstances, and had she known when she asked her mother how to get in contact with him that it would lead to this, she might have second guessed herself! She was the daughter of a god, a Norse one at that! How her mother had met said god let alone got pregnant with her she had no idea nor did she really want to know.

No matter who your parents were or your relationship with them thinking of them knocking boots was stomach churning! Yet it was then she was reminded she was still half human and with a small squeak she was able to gain his attention. “Can’t breathe…” Instantly he let up and placed her back on her own two feet looking he over for injury.

“I am sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength…are you well dear heart?” She blushed at the endearing term but offered him a small smile. “I’m fine…” She trialed off looking up at him not knowing what to say. Honestly she had expected her father to be an American businessman or something not a god! What was one to say to that?

So, dad, why do you and your friends like torturing me? Then again she mused the Gods that held her fate in their hands were an entirely different set of Gods…

She blinked as large warm hands were placed on her shoulders and looked up into caring blue eyes. “I know this must be a lot for you to take in, dear heart, but fear not I am here now and I won’t leave you ever again.” Her heart filled with a warmth she had never known and all she could do was nod, blinking back tears, and hug the man that was her father.

 _“I missed you.”_ It was mumbled into his chest yet he still heard it and merely held her closer, how time flew by in the mortal world. Already his daughter was a fully grown woman, he had missed out on so much due to his brother’s antics and he regretted it dearly. Yet he had her back now and he was not going to give her up, he had so much to ask her. To tell her, to teach her and to show her…he briefly wondered how Loki would react to being called ‘Uncle Loki’…


	2. Satoshi (Red/Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Pokemon/Pocket Monsters 
> 
> Theme: Rivalry

Kagome Higurashi let out a deep breath as she ran her fingers over her shirt, smoothing out any and all wrinkles. Her dark green long sleeve shirt clung to her form, her dark blue jeans did the same, the ends of them ragged form the many miles she had traveled get here.

Her hands moved to her head, running over the brim of a worn red and white cap, a habit born in her childhood and had stuck with her. She was only fifteen at the moment, having begun her journey a few years ago as all children her age did. She turned her gaze to look at her feet, there sitting at attention proud and regal was her Houndoom.

As if sensing his masters gaze on him he turned to look up at her, her dark blue eyes a light with a flame. He let out a low growl signaling that he was ready to fight until the very last moment for her.  They had been together from the start, he had in fact been a gift to her form the man they were about to battle.

She had raised him from an egg and they had traveled this path, blazed it together.  She had been so sick and tired of being cast in her father’s shadow, she loved him dearly but she was sick of it. She was not her father, no she was Kagome and she would show the world what she and her Pokémon were capable of.

She could hear the crowd cheering, she knew her mother was in there somewhere. Her bright orange hair no doubt standing out as she cheered on her daughter like she had her husband all those years ago. She squared her shoulders as she stepped forward, the brim of her hat blocking out the blaring sun.

“The challenger Kagome!!” The crowd roared even louder. She took her appointed spot.

“The Champion Satoshi!!!” Once again the crowd erupted in to applause. She glanced up, meeting her father’s gaze. He was smiling as he stared down at her Pikachu resting on his shoulder. In his eyes she could see the pride he felt coursing through him. He spoke lightly so only she and the referee could hear him. “I won’t go easy on you my darling.”

She flushed at the nick name, embarrassed beyond belief, her Houndoom bristling beside her. “Bring it old man. Go Houndoom!!!”


	3. Phil Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Coulson
> 
> Series: The Avengers

Annoyed blue eyes glared at the man giving her father a hard time, while she hadn't seen her father in years, she still loved him dearly. She understood he had a job that could endanger them, which was hy he had left.

Yes, as a small child she was hurt and didn't understand but now she did. She herself had to leave her family behind in fear of a demon attacking them to get to her. She was the Shikon Miko, well known to those that were non human.

Even now, five hundred years after the jewel fiasco demons and more sought her out seeking the jewel and its power. The jewel was no more, yet they still came. It was a double edged sword, it had torn her from her mother and brother yet it had reunited her with her father.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had shown up after an attack by a few demons and while performing an investigation…she had run into her father.

He had been surprised to hear her tale, angry to never have been told about it, and guilty for not being there for her. He had taken her under his wing, border line smothering her with affection and to be honest she enjoyed it, she missed being daddy's little girl.

To bad she was no longer a child but a woman, twenty three years old and the newest avenger, much to her father's ire, and Tony Starks Joy.

"Stark you leave my dad alone or so help me." She left the threat hanging in the air and it only enticed the older man.

"Oh my kitten, I would let you scratch me anytime you want." She flushed, even after traveling with Miroku for years Tony's innuendos still got to her. He had her blushing like a teenage girl all over again! Dear Lord!

Phil glared at the man and pulled his daughter to his side, trying to shield her from Starks gaze. The man was still sore of him and Pepper getting together and was out to get revenge by seducing his only daughter! Oh if only he could just kill the man, but no. They needed Iron Man.

Kagome huffed, feeling her father's blood pressure rise by the second and turned to him. "Daddy, lets go get some lunch, okay?" She only resorted to calling him daddy when she wanted to get her way, or calm him down.

Phil deflated at the term of endearment and smiled down at his baby girl. "Sure, there's a place that serve oden down the block." She beamed, glad that he remembered her favorite food was oden.

"Let's go!" With a happy grin she led her father out of Stark towers, ignoring the way Stark's eyes were glued to her behind and his words.

"You can call me daddy anytime!" Maybe, just maybe she would let Thor defend her honor, for she was the lady miko in his eyes, and save herself a headed ache as well as her dad from a heart attack.


	4. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Batman
> 
> Series: Post Dark Knight Rises

Dark blue eyes narrowed as the men fell to the ground before her. An annoyed huff passed through pink plump lips. A boot clad foot stomped on the ground as the black cape settled around her savoir.

 _"Dad! I told you I had it!"_ Her voice was a low hiss as she glared at her father, also known as the dark knight of Gotham. She hissed, reminding her father of her mother, the Cat woman, and he sighed shaking his head as he stepped on one of the thugs hands.

The bastard had been about to pull a gun on her. She was so busy gloating over her own fallen opponent that she didn't even notice.

He knew it was far too early to let her roam the streets with him, but damn if she wasn't as stubborn as her mother. Every bit as stubborn as the retired cat burglar, if not more. He himself should have been retired but he would be damned if he let his only teenage daughter roam the streets of Gotham, alone.

In a catsuit.

He frowned at the thought.

Sure, it had been attractive on his wife but on his baby girl?

No.

"Let's go. Before the cops show up." Kagome merely rolled her eyes behind her black mask, once again he was using  _that_  voice. His Batman voice, she loved to make fun of it, since it was so ridiculous sounding.

Yet, he was her dad and did deserve her respect, he was a hero and she only wanted to follow in his footsteps. To save those who couldn't save themselves.

She had seen the evil that lurked in the hearts of man, from every corner of the world. Her childhood was one of traveling, back then the world still thought him dead, so they bounced around from country to country.

She has seen many wonderful things growing up and just as many horrible things.

Only after hearing of Gothams decline into hell did her father make up his mind to bring back the Batman. Nightwing was trying his hardest but it was a losing battle. One she had forced her way into.

Ready or not.

With a sigh she stood up straighter and followed after her father as he dashed down the alleyway, so old and tired... She would get better, she would take over for her father.

He needed his rest, he earned it.

He had 'died' once for his city and she would be damned if she let him do it again. She would take his burden, but she would not use that voice.

It was ridiculous!


End file.
